


Paging Nurse Eda

by Weirdandwired



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Heartwarming, Love, Other, OwlHouse - Freeform, TheOwlHouse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdandwired/pseuds/Weirdandwired
Summary: Luz gets a bad case of witch fever and can't leave her bed. It’s then that Eda steps up and care of her.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 111
Collections: Eda and Luz are family





	Paging Nurse Eda

**Author's Note:**

> So this was requested by MeyrinCipher4 back on Wattpad. It's an alternate universe where Luz is actually from the boiling isles and has which powers. Eda basically adopted Luz.

Luz woke up in the morning feeling like complete crap. She groggily open her eyes and groaned, trying to shield her eyes from the sun. Her body ached and her lungs felt like they were filled with cobwebs. Rolling on her side, she coughed and groaned at the slight pain that it caused. Her forehead felt like someone had put a fireball near her forehead as it burned.

"Mom?" Luz called weakly. Her voice was as hoarse as a bat frog's. She coughed again, this time coughing up sparkles. Yes you heard me, sparkles. Magic illness are weird.

Meanwhile down in the kitchen, Eda was having her morning coffee and elixir drink when she noticed something odd. Checking the time on her scroll to make sure, she noticed that it was later than usual.

"Hmm that's weird. Luz is usually down here by now." Eda put down her mug and headed up the stairs to make sure everything was okay. It wasn't like her daughter to sleep in. She knocked on Luz's door as a worried knot began to form in her stomach.

"Hey, You all right hun? Your going to be late for school." Eda called.

Her question was met with a groan along with some coughing.. She opened the door and saw Luz huddled in a small blanket ball. Eda walked up and knelt down to get a closer look at Luz. Her face was a pale white and she was shivering. She touched Luz's forehead and jerked back at the sudden heat. When a witch has a fever, touching their forehead actually feels like touching fire.

"Jeez kiddo. Your burning up." Eda said. 

"I'm 'cough cough' fine." Replied Luz, her voice even scratchier than before.

"No you not." Eda said. 

She summoned a med kit and began rooting through it until she found the thermometer and placed it under Luz's tongue. While that was working, she summoned a damp hand towel and began patting the young witch's forehead. A few moment's later, the thermometer dinged. Eda pulled it out and read the temperature.

"102. I'm going to stay here and take care of you."

"But you have potions to deliver. I wouldn't want you to lose business because of me." Luz said weakly before coughing and groaning at the pain again.

Eda put the damp wash cloth on her daughter's forehead. "Ehh, those weirdo's and geezers can wait a while for their potions. Besides that's what moms are for. They take care of their little ones." She kissed the top of Luz's head. "Now get some rest. I'll be back in a little bit to check up on you in a little bit okay?"

Luz smiled and nodded as she closed her eyes trying to fall asleep. Eda walked downstairs where she saw King standing on the counter trying to get a cookie. After shooing him off said counter, she went to work making a soup for Luz.

"What's wrong with Luz?" King asked

"She has a fever." Eda replied getting everything ready.

"Oooh. Oooh. I'm gonna go read her that weird fantasy story she likes." King said, extremely proud of himself for coming up with that idea.

"As much as I love that idea, she needs sleep right now. If you do want to help her, you could lay with her as I am sure she would love that." Eda said.

Up in Luz's room, Luz moved as little as possible as she tried to sleep. For some reason, she kept dreaming of pink hippos teaching her about the human realm. She didn't know why she was having this dream, so she blamed it on the fever. She felt something touch her and she opened her eyes to reveal King nuzzling her hand. 

Smiling as best she could, she slowly moved her arm around the tiny demon and brought him close to her. Eda came into the room with a steaming bowl of soup a few minutes later and knelt next to Luz. Taking the towel off her daughter's head, she re dampened it before placing it back on her head.

"How you are feeling sweetie?" Eda said stroking Luz's cheek.

"I want this to go away." Luz said.

"I know. I have some homemade soup for you. Sit up" Said Eda as she helped Luz sit up.

Picking up the bowl of soup, she blew on a spoonful before placing it in front of Luz. She opened her mouth allowing her Eda to feed her. The warm soup instantly warmed her body and it was also good. Eda took another spoonful and blew on it before feeding Luz again.

"Thanks mom." Luz said.

"Anytime." Said Eda. "I'm going to leave the soup here. You eat however much you want and leave the bowl next to you." She kissed Luz's forehead before leaving the room.

An hour later, she walked back into the room to find Luz fast asleep cuddling King. She looked at the bowl and saw that it was almost empty and smiled as she took the bowl downstairs.

The next morning Luz opened her eyes and stretched instantly feeling much better. Her forehead no longer burned like a fire and she was able to finally breath normally. Her limbs no longer felt heavy. She summoned her scroll and found out that it was past noon. She rarely slept in this late. Getting up, she noticed that she hadn't changed since yesterday and decided to change. After changing into new clothes, she headed downstairs and was greeted by the smell of fresh coffee and freshly cooked griffon bacon and eggs. Eda looked and smiled.

"Hey. How do you feel?" Asked Eda.

"Oh my gods. So much better." Luz said. She went up and hugged Eda before sitting down at the table.

"I can tell." Said Eda. She finished cooking and handed Luz a plate of egg and bacon.

Luz began to eat as she smiled. It may have only been bacon and eggs, but when it came her mom, they filled her with warmth. Once she finished the plate, she got up, kissed Eda on the cheek and walked over to the couch before sitting down. King walked in a few minutes later and stood in front of Luz.

"Good your feeling better, now sit as I read to you." King said holding up the Azura book.

Luz giggled and picked up the tiny demon, putting him on her lap as King opened the book. Standing in the doorway, Eda smiled as she watched the tiny demon read to the witch. Luz looked at her and waved her over, causing Eda to roll her eyes. Walking over and sitting on the couch, she put her arm around Luz.

Normally, hearing the story would just make her gag due to all of the sappiness and fantasy nonsense, but at this moment she didn't mind. They may not be a traditional family, but they were still a family non the less, and she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
